HURT
by Keyla Key
Summary: Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mengetahuinya. Biarkan aku sendiri yang merasakan semuanya. VIXX Cha Hak Yeon Uri Leader Cha (Sequel For HURT Inside).
1. Chapter 1

Disudut ruangan, walau dengan sinar yang sangat minim. Hak Yeon duduk disana sambil terus memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang tertulis dihandPhone-nya dan tangannya bergerak keatas memperlihatkan sederetan tulisan yang bisa katakan dari para StarLight. Mari kita mendekat dan melihat apa yang tertulis disana.

"Kenapa dia bisa menjadi seorang Leader?"

"Mana ada seseorang Leader yang hitam seperti dirinya"

"Dia sangat berisik, bisakah seseorang mengsumbat mulutnya agar dia diam?"

"Dia tidak memiliki talenta yang bagus seperti Hyukkie-ku"

"Dia sangat menyebalkan.. Bisakah dia menutup mulutnya? Bagaimana cara member VIXX mengatasi orang seperti dirinya?"

"kapan JF Ent. Akan mengeluarkan dia dari grup VIXX?"

Saat ini Hak Yeon sedang membaca komentar-komentar tentang dirinya. Tersakiti? Pedih? Itulah yang dirasakannya setiap kali dia membaca komentar-komentar para StarLight tentang dirinya.

Kapan mereka bisa menerima dirinya? Tidak ada yang tahu, karena hati manusia tidak bisa ditebak.

Haruskan dia merubah dirinya?, menjauhkan dirinya dari mereka? Menyendiri sendiri disudut ruangan?.

Dia sudah berusaha semampunya, tapi, mereka seperti tidak melihatnya, semua perjuangan yang dilakukannya. dimata mereka, dia hanyalah seorang penggangu untuk kesuksesan VIXX.

Dia tidak tahu, tidak satupun dari kami yang tahu, kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

Dia hanya bisa menangis didalam hati, dia tidak ingin para member tahu dan mengkhwatirkan dirinya. Karena dia tidak ingin mereka mengetahuinya dan kerepotan karena dirinya. Dia tidak ingin masalah kecil ini menjadi sangat besar, dia hanya ingin menyimpannya hanya untuk dirinya. Karena jika dia membuat member kerepotan karena dirinya pasti mereka akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin Hak Yeon lihat.

Walau dia bisa menyembunyikannya dari para member. tapi, gurat kesedihan masih bisa terlihat jelas dimatanya yang kelam tersebut.

Hal ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama, tapi, Hak Yeon membiarkannya dan tidak membicarakannya pada manager, Ceo maupun dengan para member. Karena menurutnya masalah yang kecil bisa-bisa menjadi besar hanya karena dirinya.

Hiks!

Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, Hak Yeon dengan segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar para member tidak terbangun dari tidur mereka hanya karena sebuah isakan kecil.

Sedikit demi sedikit airmatanya mulai menuruni pipinya dengan sangat cepat, membacanya setiap hari itu, tentu sangat menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan daripada ditusuk pisau maupun 1000 jarum sekalipun.

Tak bisakah mereka melihat hati rapuh yang sangat tersakiti tersebut?. Tak bisakah mereka berhenti dan menerima dirinya?.

Haruskah mereka melihat dirinya terpuruk agar mereka bisa menerimanya? Haruskah mereka melihatnya jatuh agar mereka bisa menertawakannya?. Haruskah semua yang dikatakan para StarLight dia ikuti? Atau Haruskah dia mati terlebih dahulu agar mereka berhenti?

Hak Yeon tidak tahu, Tidak ada yang tahu, tidak satupun dari kami yang tahu, kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

End

Hay... Ini adalah Ff pertama saya dan pernah dipublis ke Grup LeoN VIXX Couple yang pernah baca pasti tau...

~Key~


	2. Chapter 2

This is Sequel For 'HURT'

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.  
.

Senyum itu..

Bukan senyum yang kukenali, terlihat terpaksakan dan menyimpan sejuta rasa sakit.

Lagi-lagi senyuman itu kembali terukir disana. Aku tahu, dia menyembunyikannya. Menyembunyikan semua rasa sakit itu. Tapi, kenapa? Tidak sekalipun dia mau membagi-nya denganku.

Bukankah kita adalah sahabat seumur hidup?. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyembunyikan apa pun padaku?

Tapi, kenapa? Wae Hak Yeon-ah? Wae?.

Berbagilah denganku, aku ingin kau bersandar dan mengatakannya langsung padaku walau itu sangat menyakitkan untukmu.

Jangan hanya menghindari kami dengan menyibukkan dirimu sendiri.

Kau anggap apa kami ini? Kau anggap apa diriku?. Jangan kau sembunyikan terus semua ini. Aku sakit melihat-nya.

Hak Yeon-ah, aku tahu kau merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam, didalam hati-mu itu.

Kau tersenyum, bagaikan kau adalah orang sangat bahagia didunia ini. Namun, dunia tidak tahu, bahwa kaulah orang sangat tersakiti didunia ini.

Benarkan? Apa aku salah?. Tolong hapus senyuman itu, aku ingin melihat senyum bahagia-mu, bukan senyuman kesakitan dan keterpaksaan.

Kau tahu? Ada yang lebih sakit disini, dihatiku setiap kali melihat-mu tersenyum seperti itu.

Terpaksakan. Sangat.  
Tersakiti. Lebih sangat Hak Yeon-ah.

Itulah yang terlihat dimata-mu itu. Walau kau sering sekali menangis diakhir acara ShowCase kita dan saat kita menang disetiap urutan tangga lagu.

Kau selalu mengucapkan terimakasih pada mereka para StarLight.

Aku bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama kau menyembunyikannya? Hum? 1 tahun? 2 tahun? Atau 3 tahun?

Bisakah kau memberikanku senyuman-mu yang sangat cerah itu hanya untukku? Aku tahu, aku egois. Kalau itu bisa membuat-mu melupakan semua rasa sakit itu, akan kulakukan.

Haah...

Bangun ditengah malam, saat kurasa kau tak ada didalam kamar.

Berjalan keluar kamar, untuk mencari dirimu.

Haahh...

Entah sudah keberapa kali aku melihatmu diam disana dalam setahun ini.

Kau duduk disudut ruang, dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim dari Ponsel-mu.

Jari-mu bergerak keatas untuk melihat pesan dari para StarLight.

Entah kenapa kali ini kau terisak, walau sangat kecil. Namun, dapat didengar indra pendengarku.

Kau menutupinya dengan tangan-mu. Aku tahu. Kau tidak ingin kami terbangun dan melihat-mu menangis disana.

Tangisan-mu semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan

Namun, satu yang membuatku bertanya-tanya pada-mu.

Kenapa... Kau tidak ingin berbagi rasa sakit itu denganku? Atau tidak dengan member lain?

Wae? Apakah kau takut masalah kecil itu akan menjadi besar?

Haah...

Aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran-mu.

Setiap hari, bila salah satu dari kami bertanya, kau selalu mengatakan kau baik-baik saja.

Kau memang terlihat baik-baik saja, Namun, hati-mu tidak baik-baik saja Hak Yeon-ah.

Haah...

Kau masih terus terisak disana. Namun, kali ini kau memeluk erat tubuhmu.

Aku sudah tak tahan melihat-mu seperti ini terus menerus.

Kulangkahkan kaki-ku mendekati-mu.

Seakan sadar akan kehadiranku, kau mengangkat wajah-mu. Membuatku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah menangis-mu yang terlihat mengemaskan.

"Woonie..." Lirih-mu pelan dan Syok melihatku berada didepanmu.

Tanganku terulur dan memeluk-mu.

Seakan mengerti maksud-ku, kau mulai kembali menangis. Semakin terisak dan membasahi bajuku.

"Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan. Jadi, ku mohon jangan kau sembunyikan lagi rasa sakit itu... Berbagilah bersama-ku. Maka aku akan menjadi tempat-mu bersandar dari semua rasa sakit ini, Yeonnie"

"Ehem... Hiks..."

Hanya gumaman kecil dengan isak tangis-mu yang terdengar dan sedikit anggukkan dari kepala-mu. Aku tahu, kau mengerti arti perkataanku. Yeonnie..

Datang menangislah padaku kesukamu Hak Yeon-ah.

Karena aku akan dengan senang hati membukakan tanganku lebar-lebar untuk memeluk dan menenangkanmu.

.

.

.  
.

THE ENDING!

Oke, karena permintaan reader tersayang yang sudah mereview di HURT. Aku buatkan ini.

Ma'af kalau ternyata ini makin membuat hati anda sekalian makin merasa sesak #aliassedih

Dan mian untuk 'Only U' sama 'Mianhae, Yeonnie' belum bisa saya update sekarang. Karena kesibukkan saya makin menjadi-jadi #bukankuliahsayakerja dan jaringan Wifi tempat saya meminjam-nya sedang Error #bow dan inipun pake ponsel teman yang pake paket.

Apakah ada yang bisa memaklumi-nya?.

Dan Bisakah kalian memberikan kesan kalian untuk Ff sequel saya ini didalam reveiw?

Saya akan menunggu-nya. Kapanpun itu.  
Sekali lagi Gamsahamnida.

Kalau begitu Gamsahamnida bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ini, mengfav dan mengfollow-nya, apalagi mereview-nya. #bow

~Key~ 


End file.
